keaton_and_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donovan Keaton
Donovan “Pinecone” Keaton is the main protagonist of Keaton & Jackson. He is a genetically enhanced scientist pangolin who’s newfound intelligence made him a scientific wonder among humans and wildlife, and is now being tracked down by both thanks to his biological notoriety. He lives with Jackson in an apartment while the two lay low in order to not give off their criminal identities. Physical Appearance As a pangolin Keaton is a tall pangolin with a lanky build. His skin is orange, and he’s covered with robust red scales. His eyes are black, with glowing white irises, usually covered by glasses whenever he’s out in public. Even in private, Keaton still wears clothes. At home, he wears a fuzzy turquoise sweater. Underneath that is a pine tree-like torso. As a scientist As a scientist, Keaton of course would have a white lab coat and sometimes black gloves. He also uses his tail to carry the essentials wherever he may want them. Disguised (Male) Keaton’s human disguise involves circular glasses and a black hoodie with a white hood and a “Mothman” emblem on the right side. Disguised (Female) When he needed to pose as female for Ivy and Basil, Ivy applied foundation and eyelashes onto Keaton’s face, and Basil used a bra with padding. They named him Kiki. For reasons not directly stated, Keaton sometimes still uses this disguise. Personality Keaton is very perceptive and intelligent, but sometimes he’s seen as snobby or obsessive. Keaton has a dry wit, and he often asks way too many questions on most subjects brought to him. Keaton’s intelligent personality is often put to a test by many of the outlandish situations he finds himself in while trying to keep his identity a secret. While Keaton has proven himself as capable, he's also timid with his many interactions, especially around those of the opposite gender. When the virus took over, and the once primitive mind had been accelerated, Keaton taught himself to calculate, hack and manipulate, and he used all these garnered talents to break free. He had to, because there's no way he could just remain in that zoo exhibit, if he's no longer just a wild animal. He's often dragged along through Jackson and Vinny's wacky shenanigans, and he finds himself keeping them in check to make sure they're not putting themselves in danger. Background Keaton’s infant years were spent in Africa, with no sign of civilization except for maybe a poacher’s Jeep or two passing by. One of them finally caught the baby pangolin with the intent to cook it, but they were stopped by the authorities. Thinking about the small thing’s safety, he was given to a zoological garden, which held him in uncomfortably high regards as a main attraction due to the scarcity and the unique factor of his species. When the pangolin matured, he was a common choice for pangolin conservation, and he did a lot of breeding. He has a ton of offspring as a result, all of which he won’t get to see or take care of. Soon after, the extraterrestrial virus began to spread, which started with Keaton. Keaton began to take an interest in books, computers and unnecessarily complex algebra. The keepers kept finding complex writing on pages scattered across the floors, and customers reported their devices have been stolen during their visit. On account of the thievery, they believed there was a criminal in the midst of the zoo, motives unknown. When, really, it was only a hyper-intelligent pangolin curious about the world that surrounds him, especially what’s outside the walls of his exhibit. During the day, he would keep his brain on the down-low, to not rouse suspicion from the humans. Multiple authorities were called to investigate and track down this mysterious criminal. But the only one that could find the perpetrator, was a biologist named "Rudy". While this initially posed a threat, Keaton wound up really connecting with the biologist once he really spoke up and explained himself. Rudy didn't turn him in or reveal him. For the next few weeks, Rudy kept the pangolin under wraps, posing the idea that she's still studying the animals at the zoo (they called her in to study them when they were displaying unusual behavior). During the last day she studied, she made Keaton a sweater, with a tag inside that had Rudy's contact info, so they could stay in touch anytime Keaton had access to a computer or a phone. It turns out that Rudy had a difficult time making friends, and Keaton was one of the few people (youknowwhatImean) that she could talk to. During nights at the zoo, while Keaton was still enveloped in his studies, a squirrel kept sneaking into the area. This squirrel was Basil, another feral being under the same effects of the virus. Keaton was surprised to find that he wasn’t alone in being an evolved animal. The two talked for hours into the night, and it helped both of them normalize who they are. Keaton envied Basil’s freedom, and Basil envied how easy Keaton’s life seemed to be. Regardless, Keaton finally felt contentment, knowing somebody else understood. They were fast friends, and spent time with each other each night. She had plenty of stories about the outside world, a world that Keaton longed to be a part of. A world outside of captivity. Meanwhile, authorities were hot on Keaton’s tail, and security got tighter. Things got too tedious, so Keaton needed to escape. Thanks to his anthropomorphic qualities, it was like nothing to him. Once he got out, he pursued a new identity as a human. Forest life was no longer for him, and part of his escape plan revealed that he can easily be passed off as a human. And now this scientifically advanced, hyper-capable and extremely gifted breakthrough must abide girl’s night outs, pet collars, bills and various part-time careers. A week after, something outside caught Keaton’s eye. Some shadowy figure with huge floppy ears was crawling along the apartment floors. It appeared to be in a daze, possibly injured, so Keaton let him in. This being was Jackson, a hopkinsville goblin that escaped his home planet using an experimental government rocket. He let the alien stay, not believing him to be any sort of threat. Since then, Jackson has remained by Keaton’s side, and he never left. Whether this is good or bad is debatable, but Keaton’s grown to like the little firecracker. Jackson, like Keaton is only getting to know the world around him, and while Jackson is in the middle of growing up, Keaton is still getting acquainted with his expanded brain, and both are continuing to make sense of what they are while abiding by all manner of comedic human degeneracy. Jackson was a key point to Keaton’s introduction to the underbelly of the human world, the parts that like to go ham, and get insane. It’s practically who he is, given he was a defect of his own species, a species that breeded out all individuality in favor of safety. Jackson bypassed that when he was born. Jackson is like a ten year old child that just found out what sex is, and the little goblin has an insane amount of energy. Since Keaton had only focused on the smart side of the furthered brain, this new lowbrow division hits him like a ton of bricks. When Basil heard of the danger Keaton was in when security began to tighten at the zoo, she came over to find him. But she couldn’t find him anywhere, and thought the scientists had gotten to him first. Keaton appeared to be gone. After hearing that Basil’s best friend had disappeared, her adopted father Vinny had searched for this scaly-pinecone-doggy man, using Groucho glasses as a disguise, should he ever need to ask humans. He wanted to put Basil’s worry to rest, as he had a suspicion that this “Keaton” wasn’t the victim of human experimentation. The last person he asked was a rather short gentleman wearing a black hoodie, circular glasses. He also seemed to have a long tail, long snout, claws for hands, and he also had orange skin with red hair (hair so solid, it may as well be scales). If, uh, if it wasn’t clear, he found Keaton in a disguise. Ironic, since Vinny was also in disguise, there. When Keaton and Basil ended up reuniting in that apartment, they were finally free, and no longer had to sneak past anyone to see each other. Trivia * Keaton was originally a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon Pokémon] character, a Sandslash, specifically. ** He was created in early 2014. * Keaton is the most advanced in the new generation of evolved beings. Keaton also is extremely uncomfortable when it comes to nudity, and he keeps clothes on at all times, even in private. * Keaton has implanted tracking chips onto Jackson and Vinny, to be aware of where they are at all times. ** They don't actually know this. * Don Keaton’s name is a pun on “Donkey Kong”. **The last name alone being a pun on “keratin”, the make-up of a pangolin’s scales. *Since designing a body for Keaton was difficult at the time, he was instead put in a sweater, also shouting out to Dante Hicks ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clerks Clerks]) and early concept art of Ren Höek ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ren_%26_Stimpy_Show The Ren & Stimpy Show]). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pangolins Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Evolved Animals